1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel capable of preventing driving defect from being generated by static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device capable of selecting the indication content displayed on the screen of an image display device by a human hand or an object to input the command of a user.
Therefore, the touch screen panel is provided on the entire surface of the image display device to convert a contact position of the human hand or the object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instruction contact selected in the contact position is received as an input signal.
Since the touch screen panel may replace an additional input device coupled to the image display device to operate such as a keyboard and a mouse, the use range is gradually increasing.
Methods of realizing a touch screen panel include a resistance layer method, a photo-sensing method, and an electro-capacitive method.
Among the above methods, the widely used electro-capacitive touch screen panel detects a change in capacitance formed by conductive sensing electrodes together with other peripheral sensing electrodes or a ground electrode when the human hands or the object contacts the touch screen panel to convert the contact position into the electrical signal.
Here, in order to correctly determine the contact position in a contact surface, the sensing electrodes include first sensing electrodes formed to be coupled in a first direction by first connectors and second sensing electrodes formed to be coupled in a second direction by second connectors.
In general, the first connectors and the second connectors intersect each other while being insulated from each other with an insulating layer interposed. The width of the first connectors and the second connectors is smaller than the width of the sensing electrodes so that resistance is relatively large. Therefore, intersections between the first connectors and the second connectors may be damaged by static electricity.
When damage such as insulation destruction or short circuit may be generated in the intersections of the first connectors and the second connectors by static electricity, the driving defect of the touch screen panel is caused.